pogonovafandomcom-20200214-history
How to Set Up Discord
Discord is a voice and text chat app that is divided into groups called servers. Although some public servers exist, you will need to get an invite to most other servers. Servers are divided into subgroups called channels. These channels may be organized into categories. This structure of channels and categories can be very confusing to the new user. More confusion ensues from the commands needed to gain functionality within the channels. Here is a guide to setting up alerts for Pokémon using channels and commands: General #Download Discord #Join the PoGO Alerts Network: https://discord.gg/WhsbxSV #Go to the #bot-commands channel #Assign yourself to the northern Virginia channel by typing the command ".iam VA-NoVA" (without the quotation marks) and pressing Send #This will open a new category called VA-NOVA. Go to the #nova-filter-commands channel in that category #Within this channel, you can type commands to add, modify, or delete notifications #*!set pokemon/default/all IV CPCP Llevel gender to add an alert for a given Pokémon based on its characteristics #**Any of the characteristics can be left blank #**Example: "!set Feebas 90" will create notifications for all Feebas over 90% IV #*!delete pokemon/default/all to remove an alert for a given Pokémon #**Example: "!delete Feebas 90" will delete notifications for all Feebas over 90% IV #*!reset pokemon/all to reset an alert for a given Pokémon to your default alert characteristics #**Example: "!reset Feebas" will reset notifications for all Feebas to your default #*!pause or !p to pause all notifications #**This is helpful when you go on vacation,ill, etc. and can't chase Pokémon #*!resume or !r to resume all alerts #**This is helpful when you return from vacation, recover from illness, etc. and can chase Pokémon again #*!deactivate area/all to pause a given area #**This is helpful when you want to receive notifications from some areas but not others. Maybe your car is in the shop and you can't drive to other cities to chase Pokémon #*!activate area/all to resume a given area #**This is helpful when you want to receive notifications from paused areas again. Maybe your car is fixed and you can drive to other cities to chase Pokémon #*!areas to see what areas are available to pause or resume #*!alerts to see your alert settings #*!dex pokemon to get pokedex information for a given Pokémon #**Example: "!dex Kyogre" #*!status to see which bots are currently online #*!help or !commands to see this list of commands (without Kristen's helpful notes) Regional Roles *Regional roles narrow your notifications to certain areas **This role can be assigned using the ".iam" command in the #bot-commands channel and/or the "!activate" command in the #nova-filter-commands channel ***Current roles: ****VA-NoVA-Alexandria ****VA-NoVA-Annandale ****VA-NoVA-Arlington ****VA-NoVA-CrystalCity ****VA-NoVA-Manassas ****VA-NoVA-Reston ****VA-NoVA-Springfield ****VA-NoVA-Sterling ****VA-NoVA-Tysons ***Example: ".iam VA-NoVA-Alexandria" or "!activate VA-NoVA-Alexandria" **This role can only be assigned using the “!activate” command in the #nova-filter-commands channel ***Current roles: ****VA-NoVA-AlgonquinHills ****VA-NoVA-Algonkian ****VA-NoVA-Ashburn ****VA-NoVA-BaileysXRoads ****VA-NoVA-Battlefield ****VA-NoVA-Bristow ****VA-NoVA-Broadlands ****VA-NoVA-Burke ****VA-NoVA-Catharpin ****VA-NoVA-Catlett ****VA-NoVA-Centreville ****VA-NoVA-ChainBridge ****VA-NoVA-Chantilly ****VA-NoVA-Clifton ****VA-NoVA-Conklin ****VA-NoVA-Dumfries ****VA-NoVA-EvergreenMills ****VA-NoVA-Fairfax ****VA-NoVA-FairfaxStation-North ****VA-NoVA-FairfaxStation-South ****VA-NoVA-FairOaks ****VA-NoVA-FallsChurch ****VA-NoVA-FortBelvoir ****VA-NoVA-Fredericksburg ****VA-NoVA-Gainesville ****VA-NoVA-GreatFalls ****VA-NoVA-GreatFallsNorth ****VA-NoVA-Greenwich ****VA-NoVA-Haymarket ****VA-NoVA-Hoadly ****VA-NoVA-Leesburg ****VA-NoVA-LeesburgNE ****VA-NoVA-ManassasPark ****VA-NoVA-McLean ****VA-NoVA-Merrifield ****VA-NoVA-Montclair ****VA-NoVA-MtVernon ****VA-NoVA-Nokesville ****VA-NoVA-Occoquan ****VA-NoVA-OccaquanBay ****VA-NoVA-OldTowneAlexandria ****VA-NoVA-Potomac ****VA-NoVA-SouthRiding ****VA-NoVA-Springfield-West ****VA-NoVA-SterlingNW ****VA-NoVA-Vienna ****VA-NoVA-Woodbridge ****VA-NoVA-Woodlawn ***Example: "!activate VA-NoVA-Fairfax" Team roles *This role can be assigned using the ".iam" command in the #bot-commands channel *Examples: **".iam Instinct" **".iam Mystic" **".iam Valor" Sightings roles *These roles can be assigned using the ".iam" command in the #bot-commands channel *Examples: **".iam Unown-Watcher" **".iam 100iv-Rares-Watcher"